The Eternal Struggle Of Vampire Vs Werewolf
by meghankatherine
Summary: Jacob lunged at Edward, his phase beginning midair. But Edward was faster. He met him in the air, & sunk his teeth into Jacob's halfwolf, halfhuman neck. He yanked away & spit out a chunk of flesh & fur. Jacob shuttered back into a human & collapsed.


A/N: Ok, weird whim story, not sure where it's going, so you could give me some help. Set right after eclipse.

Chapter One

Jacob sat on a rock, overlooking his favorite stream, watching as it trickled & bubbled along. He was on the outskirts of town, farr from anyone else, on the edge of a clearing, all alone.But his mind was elsewhere. She captured his every thought, it was inevitable. His eyes slid shut as he thought about her full lips, her long silky hair, her delicate white hands... Of course, he didn't picture the ring she wore. Not that he had seen it. He hadn't seen Bella at all, not in months.  
For almost the entirety of those lonely lonths, his mind twisted & turned around the wedding invitation that Edward had sent to him. He wanted to go, but he feared that the pain would rips it's way from inside of him if he did. A giant wolf tends to spoil a wedding ceremony.  
For now, he was content to just imagine - imagine what could have been, taste the possibilities on his lips. It was so real, he would almost feel her there with him. He pretended she was sitting next to him. In just a few seconds, she would smack his arm & tell him to wake up. He would retaliate with some smart ass comment, or maybe grab her & tickle her. It would be easy to pin her to the ground & not stop tickling until she surrendered. Then he would roll over on the grass as she caught her breath, & he would laugh at her flushed cheeks. So close. He could reach out, & put his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He could whisper hot breath into the perfect curve of her ear, tell her he loves her & see a smile spread across her face instead of the pain that he had come to know. He could lean right over, & kiss her full lips, & pull her even close to him...  
"I really wish you wouldn't think those things, Jacob." It was polite enough, but still with a detectable edge to his voice. Jacob opened hsi eyes, but didn't look up.  
"It's been a while," he muttered.  
"How have you been? Bella's been... worried," Edward said. He didn't want Jacob to know how much she had cried over him. He liked Jacob, but he couldn't give him that. It was something he hoped Jacob never found out. Jacob scoffed.  
"Yeah, sure, worried about wedding plans & becoming a leech." Edward sighed.  
"Come on, Jake, you know it's not like that."  
"It is too!" Jacob snapped. He was in pain, & he didn't care how mean he was being. He just let the words slide out of his mouth, though he didn't mean them. "& you, filthy bloodsucker, claim to love her, but are perfectly content to kill her!"  
"Watch yourself, dog." His patience was coming to an end.  
"Not a chance! Why can't she just see through you? You don't love her! You're probably just using her for sex!"  
"& yet I just walked up to you thinking about what? Bella knows who the better man is - she picked him," Edward retorted. That struck a chord. Jacobs pain exploded.  
He lunged at Edward, beginning to phase midair. But Edward was faster. He met him mid-jump, & sunk his teeth into Jacob's half wolf, half human neck. He yanked away from him & spit out a chunk of flesh & fur. Jacob shuttered back into a human & collapsed on the ground.  
Edward crounched in front of Jacob, all but ready to finish him off. It was instinctual. But he didn't. Because he thought of his fiancee, he saw her pretty face almost as clearly as if she were there, gasping in horror. He knew that Bella loved Jacob, & as much as he hated it, to cause her further pain by killing him would be terrible. Also, he saw what was right in fron of him. It was Jacob.  
Jake. It would be a stretch to call him a friend, but not a huge stretch. It was Jacob who kept Bella alive when Edward left. Jacob who fought the newborns when Edward stayed with Bella. Jacob who kept her warm when Edward couldn't. He owed Bella's life, & therefore his own - to Jacob.  
Just then, Edward realized why he became so easily angered around him. Not because he was a werewolf, or because he kissed Bella. Not because he loved Bella, or even because she loved him back. It was pure jealousy. Whenever there was something that Edward couldn't do or failed to do, Jacob stepped in & gracefully completed the task. Just jealousy. But he was also grateful. He relaxed his stance.  
"Hey Jake, buddy, I'm sorry. Shake it off, I know how fast you heal."  
In response, Jacob threw his head back & screamed in agony. With his throat exposed like that, Edward could see where he bit him. It was only a pink scar now. So why was he in so much pain?  
What Edward heard then made his jaw drop. It was a sound more terrifying than Jacobs screams. In fact, it was amazing Edward could hear it through the screams anyway. It was his heartbeat. Jacobs heartbeats, growing ever so slowly further apart. It was all but undetectable, by only a fraction of a second, but Edward's sensitive ears could hear it. His heartbeat was definately slowing. Jacob Black was a werewolf. Could he become a vampire, too?


End file.
